Valentine's Day Re-Do
by chezchuckles
Summary: post-ep for Reality Star Struck; Castle's second attempt at gift-giving.


**Valentine's Day Re-Do**

* * *

"Hey, no body," he says appreciatively into her ear, his body warm against hers in the bed.

Kate climbs over him to smack off her alarm, groaning and dropping her head down to his chest for a moment's darkness. His palm rubs up and down her back, but that's not helping.

"Get up, Kate," he murmurs.

She sighs and lifts her head, wincing at the morning light, but then she drags herself out of bed, however reluctantly, and heads for the bathroom.

It's so wrong for Valentine's Day to be in the middle of the work week. Why didn't she take today off?

_Oh, and say what exactly? _

Kate huffs at herself in the mirror and washes her hands, tilts her neck side to side to check. A little concealer and it'll be fine; been there, done that.

She showers quickly so he has enough hot water left, and then she towels off and watches the condensation melt off the mirror as she blows dry her hair.

She comes out wrapped in the towel, and he heads in, so she opens her wardrobe and stands in front of it for a moment, trying to catch up with the morning. She settles on black pants and the shirt she _didn't_ wear her first day back - _sexy_, she hears in her head - and drops the towel right as Castle comes back into the bedroom.

He 'bumps' into her and his hands come to her shoulders, his mouth touching softly to the back of her neck. "Smell good."

She presses her head against his, lifts her fingers to palm his cheek, and he kisses the heel of her hand as well.

"Coffee here or meet you there?"

"Both?" she murmurs, lifting her lips into a smile. He laughs softly and releases her.

"All right. I'll make it; you get dressed before I have to do something about it."

She flicks his ear as he moves away, reaches for a bra and her clothes, hears him moving around her kitchen. She comes out dressed and takes the mug, and he trails his fingers across her hip as he moves back to the bedroom for his own shower.

He comes out in record time - for him - dressed and straighening his cuffs, which makes her laugh, and she hooks her arms around his waist and peers up critically at his hair.

"I know," he grumbles, trying to press it down. "I forgot some stuff."

"That's what the drawer is for, Castle." She raises her eyebrows at him and he grins back, ducks his head to kiss her quickly.

"Meet you there in an hour," he says back. "Gotta go home first and fix this."

When it's quiet and door's closed behind him, she can't help but wander back into her bedroom and open the drawer.

She presses her lips together when she sees he's left her a note, but otherwise the drawer is empty.

_Be prepared. I'm filling this up with the best stuff ever. ASAP._

How did he know she'd even look? She finds a pen and scribbles a message back: _I probably already have all the best stuff - check the unlabeled box in my coat closet before you bring it all over here._ And then she folds the note again and puts it back, nudges the drawer closed with her hip. Kate moves back into the bathroom to finish putting on her makeup, smiling to herself.

Earrings were stunning - even if she didn't get them, but hers was better. She won.

* * *

When she rolls over in bed on Saturday morning, it's not the brush of his fingers down her cheek but the scent of freshly brewed coffee that really wakes her, teases her eyes to open.

"Why are you up?" she mumbles, seeing the man just past the coffee mug he holds out, and then darting her eyes back to the coffee. Beautiful, blissful coffee. In a - rainbow mug?

"Wanted to surprise you. Valentine's Day Re-Do." He waves the mug around in front of her. There is definitely a rainbow, the edge of a fluffy cloud, all on a bright royal blue background. She knits her eyebrows; she is not a rainbow girl.

And then he angles it so she can see the whole picture, and Kate bursts out laughing, sits up to get a better look.

It's a rainbow, yes. But beneath the rainbow are two unicorns, one. . .mounting the other. "Lovely, Castle. How romantic."

He grins widely and holds it out, comes to sit beside her on the bed. She curls her knees up to bracket his waist and leans in to kiss him first, a brush of her lips against his clean-shaven cheek. She reaches for her mug and startles at the lack of weight.

"Where's my-" She stops even as she draws the mug towards her, sees the box resting inside. She lifts her eyes to him and that grin has deepened, but there's an edge of anxious anticipation to it. "Castle. You got me a present?"

"It's no drawer. But hopefully it helps."

"Well you've already got one thing going for you," she murmurs, reaching her fingers inside to pluck out the jewelry box.

"I know, right? That mug is awesome."

She presses her lips together but smiles anyway, shaking her head as she lets the box rest against her palm. "I was thinking more along the lines of you giving it to the right girl this time."

He huffs a little. "That was not on purpose. I was trying to be a ninja. In and out. Fast and silent."

"Good thing you don't ply those ninja skills in bed. In and out. What a thoroughly disappointing Valentine's Day that would have been."

It takes him a moment, but he gets it, his mouth dropping open in that fake stunned surprise, like he's shocked by her audacity. But she sees the grin creeping back, the absolute pride and delight, and then he leans in close and kisses her, his smile bumping hers.

She nudges him away and turns back to the box resting in her hand, gets her thumb at the lid only to have his fingers come on top of hers and offer resistance.

"It's not - it's different," he says quickly, his nervousness back. "I got inspired. By you."

She sees his eyes drift to his drawer - which was symbolic really, because he ended up having to put some stuff in deeper drawers and hang a couple shirts in her closet, but the meaning is there. And last night he carefully took off his watch and placed it in inside like a private little ceremony. He's such a girl.

"You got inspired," she says carefully, lifting an eyebrow.

He releases her fingers in a go-ahead, and she puts him out of his misery and opens the box.

And it's - keys. It's a thin silver chain with a key-shaped pendant in an old-fashioned design. A beautiful blue sapphire is inlaid into the body of the key, all of it only the size of her thumb, subtle this time, instead of stunning. Something she might get away with at the precinct. Also on the chain is a regular key. A house key. With a unicorn cap on it, a rubbery smiling unicorn with a purple mane, the horn formed by the key's teeth.

She lifts her head and he's got all this confidence now, that deep smile he reserves for times like this. She can't help but laugh a little. Crazy man.

"To the loft," he says, reaching out and putting a finger on the unicorn key. "But I didn't want to pass up an opportunity to get you jewelry either."

Kate smirks and strokes her hand across his cheek, leans in to press her mouth to his, darting her tongue inside to tease. His lips are soft, his jaw works under her fingertips, and she slides closer with the gift pressed against her chest.

He moves down her throat with his touch, his kiss, while his hand scouts ahead of him, brushing her sternum and seeking skin.

She hums and breathes in against his ear, finds her voice. "That the key to your heart, Castle?"

"Oh no," he says immediately, lifting his mouth to find hers in a quick kiss. "That key is way fancier, diamond encrusted. This is just one you can actually wear."

She laughs and meets his grinning eyes, cups her palm at his cheek. "Uh-huh. I see."

"If you want that key, I can get it for you. Just figured you'd have no practical-"

"I'd keep it safe," she says suddenly, feels the flame of it in her face. But it should be said. "I don't care if it's not practical. I wouldn't let anything happen to it."

His eyes crinkle up, his mouth parting but she's stunned him speechless again. She really likes that. Really, really likes it. Likes how he studies her as if she's an ever-unfolding mystery.

"You're right," he murmurs finally. "Yours is better. Every time."


End file.
